


Metamorphosis

by RileyC



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Based, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby wants to know about that butterfly tat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

Chris bit his lip, trying not to squirm as Toby's industrious fingers stroked along the inside of his thigh. Not that he minded, of course, but… "You plan on doing anything while you're down there?"

"Mmm." Toby turned his head, hair tickling across Chris' groin, and planted a warm, wet kiss right smack dab on the butterfly.

Barely given a chance to absorb that sensation, Chris gasped, stomach muscles contracting and fluttering as he felt Toby tracing the outline of the butterfly with his tongue. "Christ…"

His shoulders had come up off the thin mattress, and he reached down to stroke Toby's head, fingers threading through golden hair. He shuddered again, setting back into the bunk, a deep sigh easing out of him, fingers still stroking Toby's head as it rested on his stomach now.

"Tell me about this?" Toby asked, exploring the tat again. "Why did you get it?"

Not sure what to say, or how to say it, Chris went for flippant. "'Cause I thought it'd look pretty and get me laid."

Toby snorted, and kissed his belly. "Try again, Keller."

"Beech…" He sighed. "Why's it have to mean anything, Toby?"

"Why do you have to make a production out of every question I ask you?"

"You calling me a drama queen? That's rich."

"If the tiara fits…"

Chris sighed again, shifting around in a futile attempt to get more comfortable. It wasn't a secret or anything, just sort of embarrassing. Maybe Toby wouldn't laugh, though? he wondered, thinking how he'd really like to risk it.

"It's the," he hesitated, whispered it, "the metamorphosis," and waited for Toby to call him out on knowing a high-falutin' word like that..

When no mockery came, he let out the breath he'd been holding and stretched out some more.

"I thought…maybe having that on my body, part of me, could give me some of its power," he went on after another moment. Saying it out loud like that, it did sound kind of stupid, but Toby wasn't laughing, so it was okay.

"That would be a good power," Toby said, slowly scooting up his body, planting kisses along the way, "to be reborn."

It was more than good. It was fucking out of this world, Chris thought, feeling transformed for the hundredth and one time as Toby's head lowered to kiss his mouth again.


End file.
